


Supernatural Cases: Forbidden love

by Icewolf9879, Snapple



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character(s), Soul Bond, Souled Vampire(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icewolf9879/pseuds/Icewolf9879, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapple/pseuds/Snapple
Summary: A story about forbidden love between two beings, One that is half holy, The other a unholy creature, Can there be true love or will fate damn them both.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Supernatural Cases: Forbidden love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Supernatural cases forbidden love I’m Icefang Blizzard And together with my partner Snapple we hope you enjoy this story full of drama, suspense, love, action and perversion  
> ————————————————————————————————————————————————  
> Hey guys! So as Icefang stated we’re starting a brand new original project together. I hope you all enjoy, stay healthy and safe and as always enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York City. A hub for people of all shapes, sizes and species. Detective Michael Hawkins protects the cities human and non human citizens. Will he be able to protect himself from the darkness that has it's eyes set on his heart and soul?

The sound of sirens greeted the early afternoon commuters of New York City, as did the sight of Police cars zooming down Main street. They were trying to get ahead of the two men running through alley ways, one the suspect the other a detective that hated it when they ran. For a rat he was a slippery little snake, he didn't understand why the guy was running. Giving up his bosses was his idea to begin with. 

_ Come on you bastard, _ the detective growled mentally. _ Slip up just once or get run over. _

As if by divine intervention, the man stumbled losing just a bit of his momentum and speed.That was all he needed, sending up a silent thanks to whoever listened he picked up his own speed. With well trained ease he ran across the walls just far enough to where he was just behind the suspect. With a push he leapt from the wall onto the man, knocking him to the ground. The momentum sent them both in a tumbling roll, fists and feet swinging until they stopped just outside of the alley on the busy New York sidewalk.

Detective Michael Hawkins sat up putting his full 190 pounds on the struggling suspect's back. He brushed his golden blonde hair from his blue eyes as he grinned down triumphantly at the Spanish man.

"When an NYPD detective says stop, Sanchez '' Michael states pulling his hand cuffs from his pants pocket. "You fuckin' stop. You thought you were a slippery little snake didn't you?" With practiced ease he snaps the cuffs on the man's wrists. "You're still just a rat who is going to prison."

"Jodete perra de cerdo." The spanish cartel member spat angrily trying to break the strong grip on his wrists. "I don't care who you are, Hawkins, I ain't talking!" 

With a grunt Michael stands bringing Sanchez with him. "Yeah, sure you won't. That's just fine with me, we've got plenty of warrants out for you from here to Los Angeles. Enough to put you away for several years." He patted the man down searching for weapons of any kind. "Not sure how long you'll last if it somehow gets back to your bosses that you spilled your guts for a lighter sentence. Or the fact that you volunteered some very incriminating information." 

Michael had to suppress his laughter as Sanchez visibly paled from dark tan to the color of refried beans. It was a lie. Mostly. They'd been trying to track down the Muerte cartel for months, Sanchez had been their ticket to the higher up bosses but before they could question him further or even get him on a witness stand the little shit had bolted. 

Being the fastest of their team he was able to keep up with the man. His partner Sandra Malley was hurrying toward them with two uniformed officers close behind. Her chestnut colored hair was pulled into a tight braid which swung behind her almost like a tail, her dark brown eyes flashed with barely held annoyance. Catching the perp should've gotten him praise from his partner but as usual he got the opposite. 

"Are you out of your damn mind, Hawkins?" Sandra growled as she got closer. "Running through traffic like that, almost knocking into pedestrians is one thing. But tackling a fleeing POTENTIAL suspect is just asking for a legal battle." 

"Come on, Malley, what was I supposed to do? Let the little shit get away so he could run back to his bosses and spin some tail about how he didn't offer up info on a silver platter?" Michael rolled his eyes. "We got him, now we can question him properly." 

"I want my lawyer!" Sanchez yelled. "He used excessive force!" 

"And now he's lawyering up and calling brutality! Great job, Hakwins!" Sandra threw her hands up in exasperation as the officers took hold of Sanchez on either side. She narrowed her eyes at the man who had the audacity to look unashamed of his behavior. "I am reporting you to the chief. And I'm putting in for a new partner!" 

He shrugged, not worried about that fact. Chief Alex Stephano wasn't going to be happy about this considering this was the fourth partner he'd lost due to his uncaring nature. He'd get over it. Eventually. Maybe. 

*

New York has always been a hub for immigrants and people from all around the world. What most people didn't know was that immigration instinct was shared by non humans as well. Most came from other countries while others were already present in the land. Some humans were understanding and respectful of the beings, others couldn't and wouldn't understand them. Several peace treaties and laws were passed to protect both human and non-human residents of the large city. 

Despite the attempts at peace and control, most times the supernatural problems spilled over into normal society. Thankfully there were those, such as Michael and a few within the NYPD, who dealt with said problems to keep others safe. 

Unfortunately Michael's partner didn't approve of his methods, normal or otherwise. While she was a supernatural herself she still found him severely annoying. Sandra Malley was an anthropomorphic wolf from the Brooklyn area. While she looked human like most anthropomorphics, or Furries as Michael liked to call them (to their annoyance) she had a glamour spell that was cast on her. It only broke when she removed a bracelet on her wrist. 

Once they'd gotten Sanchez booked and in holding Michael found himself sitting in the chief's office while Sandra went off on a tangent about how negligent Michael was and how he was a danger to the department's reputation. Which wasn't good to begin with. Michael tried to hide his snickers at the fact she looked more like a pissed off cat than wolf.

Stephano massaged his temples gently as Sandra finished her rant, his poor sensitive ears ringing. "I understand and agree with your statements, Detective Malley. I will be assigning you a new partner tomorrow." 

"And what is to be done about him?" Sandra asked, pointing at Michael who sat uncaring and relaxed in the chair behind her. He even had his eyes closed, like he was bored! "Surely you're not going to let him stay on the force." 

"If I do that's my choice as Police Chief." Stephano stated his hazel eyes focused on her. While he was just an anthropomorphic doberman, he still gave off the vibe of alpha. It was why the majority of the department followed him. "He may be reckless and irresponsible but he does still have a purpose here. As do all of our detectives, we are allowed some leniency with how we operate when the cases involve any supernatural elements. This case involves this criteria, therefore Detective Hawkins was within his rights to apprehend the suspect as he saw fit. I am sorry this does not fit into your way of operation. Now please return to your desk and I will have your new partner assignment ready by tomorrow morning. Good afternoon, Detective Malley." 

Gritting her teeth the woman spun on her heel and headed for the door, pausing just before opening it. She glared down at her soon to be ex-partner who was smiling, one of his blue eyes cracked open. 

"One of these days, you're gonna bite off more than you can chew, Hawkins, and not even your smart mouth nor untouchable status in the NYPD will be able to save you." With those parting words she stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut. 

"Well she handled that better than my last partner." Michael grinned opening both eyes. "I could practically see her tail puffed up, it was almost cute. Hate to lose her though, she was good."

The chief groaned tiredly as he covered his eyes with his hand. "I am getting too old to clean up your messes, Hawkins." 

"C'mon, Chief, it's not my fault my partners can't keep up with me or approve of my methods." He shrugged. "They just can't handle my 'reckless' behaviour. You need to pick better partners or even better let me work alone. Less stress for you, plus your what? Seven in dog years? You're graying way too quickly." 

Stephano lowered his hand to glare at the young man who was grinning infuriatingly. "I'm graying BECAUSE of you're stupid stunts. You are very lucky we need you on the force for the 'special' cases." 

"Well there's others out there who'd love to move up to detective." Michael stated looking out the window at the bustling of the bullpen. "You could always take Malley's advice and fire me." 

"You know why I can't, Michael." Stephano groaned sitting back in his chair. "I promised your pops I'd keep an eye on you. If working for the department and turning me gray early is the price then I'll deal." 

Michael turned his blue eyes back to look at the old dog who'd taken care of him after his parents passed. His gaze softened, guilt stinging his heart just a bit at how tired the man looked. 

He walked toward the blinds, pulling them closed never taking his eyes off the chief. 

"Drop your glamour, Uncle Alex." Michael said softly. 

"I'm fine, Michael." Stephano tried to say stopping at the guilty look on the young man's face. Sighing he removed a ring from his finger, shivering at the feeling of invisible water sliding off him. 

Sitting in the place of a man was an old doberman, his once pointed ears now drooped with age. Gray gathering around the end of his muzzle, the skin under his once attentive eyes drooped from stress of the job. 

"You are way too stressed out." Michael stated as he came to stand next to the chief's chair. "Ever think about taking a vacation?" He placed a comforting hand on the broad shoulder. A shoulder that carried the many burdens that came with leading a precinct of New York's finest, as well as the responsibility of raising the orphaned son of one of his best friends and the best officer the department had known.

"I've tried that but someone needs to keep these pups in line." His voice was gruffer in his real form. His eyes gazed up at Michael with a twinkle of fondness in them."And keep you out of trouble." 

"I can take care of myself, Uncle." Michael stated stubbornly. A smirk stretched across his lips as he rubbed the stiff shoulders. “You just need a chance to relax. Rest those weary old bones.” 

“I relax just fine when I have the time.” Stephano groaned, closing his eyes at the amazing feeling, it’d been a while since he visited Madame Xing’s massage parlor. Maybe it was time for one.’;

Michael’s voice came out sultry, “I could always...help you relax.” Spindly pianists' hands smoothed their way down his chest feeling his firm hard pecs, causing him to open his eyes.

“You are a horny little monkey, aren’t you?” Stephano asked looking up at the grinning young man. 

Michael chuckled as he moved away. “Maybe, maybe not. I am a sexually frustrated virgin after all, Besides.” As he got in Stephano’s full vision Michael shook his hips in what he believe was a seductive manner. “You know you want this.” 

Stephano shook his head fondly at his adopted nephew's perverse version of humor. "Go home, Mikey. I want you here first thing in the morning to finish processing Sanchez." 

"Yes, Oh Captain, my Captain." Michael gave a half salute, that goofy grin he'd inherited from his father stretched across his face as he waggled his eyebrows. “Sure you can’t help a virgin out.” 

"Get out of here, Fledgling." Stephano smirked pushing the laughing young man toward the door of his office. "Say hi to Andrew and Serena for me." 

Michael nodded as he slipped out of the door making sure no one saw the chief in his real form. While most of the department was keyed into the secrets of the supernatural, there were a lot of normal visitors in today. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he walked out of the office whistling a random tune. He ignored the glares from the other officers and detectives with sensitive ears, Malley being one of them. He really did hate losing her as a partner, even if they'd only worked together on one case he enjoyed her company. 

_ Maybe I should give her a peace offering.  _ He thought. He gave a little wave to the receptionist as he exited the building. He smiled as he remembered something she’d told him about on their first patrol together. With a plan in mind he hurried off, hoping he’d get there in time.

*Later that afternoon*

Sandra walked down the street hoping to get to her favorite bakery before they closed. For some reason, the chief let Hawkins just walk out of the building. He didn't even have to do the booking paper work on Sanchez, she did! It infuriated her how the chief let that...that kid practically get away with murder in the department. 

He never got reprimanded on anything he did. Just a slap on the wrist and that was it! No suspension, no desk duty nothing! What was even more annoying was how none of her work colleagues complained about the obvious favoritism. 

_I don't need to stress about that, irresponsible brat any more_. She thought, finally getting to the bakery. _Tomorrow I'll have a new partner and I won't-_

Her thought was interrupted as the owner of the bakery walked out wearing her trench coat, a white paper bag tucked under her arm. Ms Alexandra Kilyusha was a middle aged bear anthropomorphic, her bakery  Mishka lechit* had been Sandra’s favorite place to eat since moving to this borough. Her pirogi* were the best, reminding her of her own nana’s recipe.

"Ms. Kilyusha, are you closed already?" Sandra asked hoping she was just going on an ingredient run, which she was known to do. "It's not even past seven yet." The old Russian she-bear turned to look at her with a bright smile on her wrinkled glamoured face. 

"Ah, Sandra, just the person I'd hope to run into." Ms. Kilyusha stated, her English while perfect still had her native accent. "A wonderful young man came by earlier, bought all of my bratwurst stuffed pirogis and only took five." She held out a white paper bag to a shocked Sandra. "He said the rest was for his partner who worked hard today, imagine my surprise when he asked if I could deliver them to you. I was just closing up so I could catch you at the precinct." 

She took the bag, the smell of fresh pirogi made her mouth water. "This man, what did he look like?" 

Ms. Kilyusha smiled fondly at her as she turned the closed sign back around. "Like an angel. He seems like a good boy, if you hurry you can catch him. He's headed toward St. Bartholomew Cemetery." 

With a nod of thanks, Sandra hurried in the direction Ms. Kilyusha pointed. She had a good idea who it was but surely she was wrong. There was no way this was Michael. Not that selfish brat. She caught the sight of familiar trench coat tails disappearing down an alley. Picking up her speed, she came around the corner to see a homeless woman smiling down at two children next to her. They couldn’t have been no older than seven, their dirty faces had bright smiles as they each ate a fresh pirogi. All three of their clothes looked relatively new for living on the street. The woman, she assumed was the mother, had one as well along with a piece of paper. 

“Excuse me, Ma’am.” Sandra began. The woman looked at her, the smile falling just a bit. Her eyes immediately went to the badge around Sandra’s neck. It tugged at her heart strings at the fear that seeped into her green eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Officer, if we’ve been a bother for anyone. We were just leaving.” The woman said, placing the paper in the pocket of her dirty hole filled jeans. “Andrew, Serena, let’s go.”

The boy and girl grabbed each other’s hands while the girl grabbed her mother’s empty one.

“Mommy, will Mister Angel be able to find us if we move to the shelter?” The girl asked curiously. 

Angel. Sandra thought. That she knows of there was only one physical ‘Angel’ in New York.

“Sure he will.” The boy answered. “He’s found us before.” 

Sandra caught the woman’s shoulder gently. “Ma’am, I wasn’t running you off. I’m just curious about who brought you those pirogi.” 

The little girl Serena’s face lit up brightly. “It was our guardian angel! He always brings us treats and warm clothes when it’s cold. Today he found us a place to stay that won’t kick us out this time.” 

The woman smiled down at her daughter fondly as she gushed about the ‘angel’. “He’s a police detective. He’s been helping us for the past two months, he’s always able to find us somehow. He brought pirogi for the three of us and an address for a twenty-four hour shelter. He says it’s run by a friend of his and if we tell her he sent us they’ll let us stay at least until I can find a job.” 

Sandra looked at the small family and smiled warmly. “If you keep going down this alley and make a left you’ll see Mishka Lechit bakery. Tell Ms. Kilyusha about the angel and that Sandra sent you. She’s been looking for extra help around the place.” She was surprised by the tight hug she found herself wrapped in. 

“Thank you.” The woman whispered before pulling away. Her smile was watery and thankful. “Come on, Kits.” Grasping the girl’s hand they hurried down the alley. 

Sandra watched them go, a smile on her face. As she turned to leave she heard little Serena call back, “Thank you, Ms Wolf!” Then they were gone. She was curious about how the girl knew what she really was. Then again, children were always more in tune with things of the supernatural. And the mother did call them kits.

Her mind refocused on finding the ‘Angel’, she walked out of the alley way heading for St. Bartholomew’s. After a brisk ten minute walk she arrived at the gate, thankfully it was still open. She wasn’t sure where to look until the soft sound of praying caught her sensitive ears. She followed the sound until she saw a familiar back, he was knelt before a twin gravestone under a willow tree. Not wanting to alert him of her presence she stayed back. He finished his praying but stayed knelt before the grave, her nose picked up the salty scent of tears. 

Her heart went out to him. She’d heard from some of the older officers that his parents died in an accident when he was just ten, leaving him orphaned. What was strange was the fact he never went into foster homes or even orphanages. Instead he was bounced around the homes of family friends and relatives. While it was better than the alternative, it still wasn’t a good support system for anyone grieving, especially a child. 

_ Must be why he’s so reckless.  _ She thought.  _ He’s trying to keep people at arms length to protect himself from getting hurt again. He must feel so alone. _

The wind blew catching the leaves of the willow tree, they swirled and danced in the small gale as did her braid. As the wind died down, her eyes widened at what she saw. Being a canine supernatural she had always been able to see and hear spirits. What she was seeing now, well she almost felt like she was intruding. Kneeling on either side of Michael was a man and woman. The woman had beautiful white wings wrapped around both Michael and the man on the other side. Her blonde hair was the same shade as Michael's. The man had dark brown hair cropped short, his build was one of a man who kept a healthy lifestyle. 

This had to be his parents. He wasn’t as alone as she thought.

“We’re so proud of you, Fledgling.” The woman spoke her voice could only be described as angelic. “You are doing so good and we love you so much.”

“You’re a fine detective, son. Alex raised you right.” The man agreed. He placed a broad hand on Michael’s head. Judging by the lack of reaction she guessed he didn’t even know they were there. “Give it time. I just know you’ll find someone to watch your six, just like your mother found me.” 

Sandra’s eyes misted over with tears. Deciding to leave the family in privacy she quietly left the graveyard. Once far enough away, she pulled out her cell and called Stephano’s office knowing he’d still be there. 

“Chief, we need to talk about my partner.” She began. 

*The next morning* 

Michael walked into the precinct, his mouth stretched in a wide yawn. Visiting his parents always left him drained, but he’d promised himself he would every day or at least as often as he could. With a wave to the receptionist he entered the bullpen, to his surprise he didn’t see Sandra’s brown eyes amongst the usual glares. 

“She must already have her new partner.” He said aloud. Shrugging he made his way to Stephano’s office. 

Plastering a wide smile on his face he walked into the office. “Hey, Big Dog!” 

Stephano barely looked up from the paperwork he was signing. “Good morning, Michael, you are twenty minutes late. That’s ten minutes earlier than usual, having a good day are we?” 

“Eh, figured I wouldn’t want to keep my new partner waiting.” Michael stated placing his feet on the desk, earning a growl from Stephano. “So, who’s gonna be my new partner?” 

A folder popped him on top of the head as a voice spoke from behind him. “That’d be me.” Placing his feet back on the ground he turned in surprise to see Sandra standing behind him, folder in hand and a pointed grin on her lips. He could see a sharp tip of one of her fangs at his shocked expression. 

“You? But, well I thought you wanted a new partner and you couldn’t handle my ‘reckless antics’.” He asked, quirking an eyebrow. She shrugged, handing him the folder. 

“Yeah, well I had a change of heart over some pirogi. Besides,” Her grin widened slightly. “Someone’s gotta keep your reckless antics in check. Now come on, we’ve got a suspect to question.” She turned and headed toward the office door.

Not sure what else to do he followed her with a quick nod to Stephano. “I get the feeling you’re gonna go Mama wolf on me.” She rolled her eyes. 

“If you don’t act like a teenage pup then I won’t have to.” She replied.

As they left his office, Stephano smiled. Those two would work out just fine. 

_As long as they don’t strangle each o ther._ He thought, chuckling. 

Just outside his window a bat flapped by, it’s eyes glowing a deep crimson. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jodete perra de cerdo: Fuck you, pig bitch  
> Pirogi : Pierogi (/pɪˈroʊɡi/ pih-ROH-ghee)[a] are filled dumplings of Central and Eastern European origin,[1][2] made by wrapping unleavened dough around a savory or sweet filling and cooking in boiling water, or pan-frying. Pierogi which consist of noodle dough and have to be cooked in boiling water are associated with the Central and Eastern European kitchens where they are considered national dishes,[3][4][5][6] especially in Poland. Pierogi-like dumplings are popular in most Central and Eastern European countries as well as in Ashkenazi Jewish and modern-day American cuisines, where they are known under their local names.  
> Typical fillings include potato, sauerkraut, ground meat, cheese and fruits. The dumplings may be served with a topping, such as melted butter, sour cream or fried onion, or a combination of those ingredients.  
> Mishka lechit: Teddy bear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is Icefang we hope you enjoyed our story don’t worry work is already being made for the next chapter hit that subscribe button and stay toned with us, if you want to see more of Michael and his Adopted hunky Doberman uncle flirting and possibly some smut let us know, Stay safe stay clean we are all in this together, well that’ll be it for me this wolf is out peace.
> 
> human/Angel Detective  
> Michael 


End file.
